


Merlot, really?

by Meowbowwow



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: I have no shame, M/M, PWP, Smut, this is my first 00Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbowwow/pseuds/Meowbowwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utterly shameless pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlot, really?

There are some people who, when they sigh in the quiet of the night, break a thousand symphonies in the wake of their breath. When they squirm, trapped between strong arms, and moan decadently through a mouth that is as sinful being snarky as it is while wantonly uttering a monosyllabic word in the most luscious way possible, such people, they bring nights tumbling down with an arch of their back. And words dissolve in thin air like dirty secrets traded by lovers on shady corners of dark alleys.

“Qhuinn…” James let his tongue slide out, the word hanging in the air as a lobe was sucked in and lapped while busy hands ran over the sides of a too lithe body and a mental note was made to plump it up (and forgotten). Q stifled a moan as he lowered himself on James’ lap, his own name uttered in the deep baritone still echoing in his skull and for once, pushing codes and ballads behind as he closed his eyes and let Bond hold him still, getting used to the painful stretch of his muscles. 

Lips murmured against each other, promises that would never be kept, couldn’t be kept, as Q started moving, his thighs visibly straining and beads of sweat running down his torso in rivulets, burning and disappearing under Bond’s olive gaze. Bond found himself rolling the name on his tongue, getting used to the taste of the syllables as they settled on his palate, made home there and everywhere inside his mouth, claiming slowly, sly and wicked.

“Merlot, spicy pepper,” Bond leaned forward to lick the graceful neck, sucking the clavicle and digging his fingers in a surprisingly plush ass.  
“Earl Grey,” Q replied, mouth curling in a grin that would have been termed as derisive and taunting by anyone else but made Bond giggle, yes giggle, in a way he would never believe he did as a claim was sucked right under the ear.

And then hushed love making was lost in a haze of lust addled fucking as Bond thrust upwards, hitting the bundle of nerves he could find with his eyes closed, thanks to mornings spent buried inside the genius in half wakefulness. Q keened, losing balance for a second but strong hands clutched at his waist, almost painful as his own left his hair in even more disarray than before and held onto Bond’s shoulders, both their hips moving almost hypnotically, rhythms matched with animal grunts and occasional phrases that were more gibberish than anything else.

“Fuck, Qhuinn, OH FUCK-” Bond came inside Q, fluids flowing down his pale thighs as his hand pumped his own erection, fuelled by the blissful expression he had witnessed a second ago, the name,  _his_  name that was still hanging on James’ lips, more at home than his own. And he came, screaming and spraying across the scarred chest of Bond, getting his chin too in the process as arms wrapped around him and lowered him on the bed, James sliding out slowly as Q rode the aftershocks.

At times like these, between quiet breaths, 007 was just James, his face smoothed out and even with his back towards him, Q knew he was smiling. His fingers tapped on Q’s concave stomach as he hummed “Heartbreak Hotel” almost inaudibly and Q had to stifle a snigger. God, he hated Elvis.

“Merlot, really?” Q murmured, when he had his breath and senses back, grinning like a satiated cat.  
“It’s good to have you back, Q,” Bond rubbed his face in his hair as he tucked his knees behind him, too lazy to get up and clean, knowing that Q would do it in a minute. 

And it was good to be back to Q and 007. Not that Qhuinn and James were bad but secrets lost their meanings if they were screamed from rooftops. And Q and 007 were too fond of their little big one to give it up.

**Author's Note:**

> The name 'Qhuinn' was suggested by tracionn|tumblr [I pronounce it as Kwin or Khwin]  
> And also, uhm, if you find any errors, let me know. First 00Q fic, hope you don't find it too idiotic.


End file.
